


Stolen

by LaMorelleNoire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Eevee Experiment, Gen, More people may be added in later, Pokemon AU, debt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: I asked a friend for art and in return I had to write them a oneshot that'll probably become a series. Based off their comic: http://the-eevee-experiment.tumblr.com/post/122189801271/austin-ondori-geoff-jack-ryan-michael-gavinRyan and Gavin get into some trouble while out training.





	Stolen

The sun is high in the sky and blisteringly hot, causing those outside to seek shade. One such person is lounging beneath a tree, taking a break from training his party of Pokémon. The creatures are laying in the grass in the shade around him. He doesn't like keeping them confined if he's not on the move. His wife as a Nurse Joy has ingrained that into him.

“Edgar, please.” Ryan says with a small groan as the Eevee nudges him, giving a small whimper as he feels rather warm with all the fur. “There's no water nearby… and Lord Quackers is tired and needs rest.” He pushes the Eevee away as the warm ball of fluff curls up against him. “I said no!” He’s irritable from the heat.

Edgar gives a small whimper before he curls up in the much cooler but dry grass, and a stuffy stillness falls. After a bit Ryan frowns as he hears what sounds like shouting. Is there a battle going on? He sits up, listening, and Edgar has his ears pricked. Yeah, something is definitely going on. He gets up and follows the sound, his Pokémon following him.

“Go! Use Swift!” A familiar voice calls, Ryan raising an eyebrow as he approaches the scene. “Yes! Direct hit! Nice job Pimp!” The person cheers, which then becomes more enthusiastic. “Level up! Yes!”

“Never thought I’d see you in blistering heat.” Ryan says as he walks over to Gavin, the Brit snuggling happily with Pimp. A sheen of sweat is on the Brit’s forehead.

“Ryan! Wot are you doing out here?” Gavin asks, taking a drink from his water bottle, before offering some to Pimp. “And I’ve been training. My team isn’t the highest level, so I want them to grow stronger so they don’t lose as much.” He shakes his head. Out of the six of them, he’s lost the most battles, mostly due to just forgetfulness when it comes to training or battling.

“I was training this morning, but it got too hot.” Ryan shakes his head, wiping sweat from his brow. “I’m surprised you’re okay out here.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Oh I’m bloody boiling, but I’m helping my team so I can bear it.” Gavin nods with determination. “It’s also a test of will.”

“Damn you sure do have decidation.” Ryan nods, then sighs. “Dedication. Words, Haywood. Use them.” He rubs his temples as Gavin laughs.

“Maybe you’re get’ing heat stroke,” snickers Gavin. “Come on, let’s head to Creeper Forest. We have a lo’ of daytime, so it won’t be too bad.” He jerks his head to the forest.

Ryan grumbles something unintelligible that boils down to him never having thought of that. After his excursion with Geoff into that haunted house, he’s not keen on those woods. But Gavin does have a point, as much as he’s loath to admit it. “Alright... and it’ll be cooler in there too.”

“Exactly!” Gavin nods and then he saunters off to the woods, Ryan marveling how he gill has so much energy. He said he was boiling... what the hell us the Brit made out of? Or maybe Ryan’s just weak? Ryan shakes his head. Impossible.

Once they reach the shade of the trees Ryan lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh this feels so much better.” He walks in a little before he sits, his Pokémon scattering into the cool shade of the trees.

“Oi, you’re not gonna train your smegging Pokémon by sitting down!” Gavin goes over and starts prodding Ryan with his foot. “Get up!”

“Five minute rest?” Ryan asks, and Gavin huffs, but agrees.

“Alright, fine. But only five minutes.” Gavin puts a timer on his watch and lets his party out of their Pokéballs. To be honest, he’s happy to be in the shade too, but he finally has the upper hand on Ryan for something and he won’t let that slip away from him.

“Yeah yeah...” Ryan waves his hand dismissively, just enjoying the cool shade. Edger takes the opportunity to curl up against his trainer and he gives a small growl of happiness. Ryan starts petting the Eevee absentmindedly. 

Gavin leans against a tree and watches his Pokémon play with Ryan’s, listening to the sounds of the forest. He keeps an eye on the time, however, and once five minutes have passed he goes over and nudges Ryan. “Get up. It’s been five minutes.”

Ryan starts patting Gavin’s legs. “Where’s the damn snooze button?” He jokes, laughing as Gavin gives a little more oomf into the kicks.

“Piss off, you wank.” Gavin shakes his head, backing up as Ryan begrudgingly stands. “Alright, we need to find some Pokémon to battle.”

“I don’t remember ever really agreeing to train, but I suppose I need to... my team isn’t as well-rounded as it should be.” Ryan comments, looking at said team. “Even when I do train, I hate injuring them, so I find the really weak ones. Hell, I didn’t even battle Pointy! I just waited and she came to me.”

Gavin frowns. He really put Ryan as the guy who would love the thrill of battle, almost as much as Michael does. “I thought you’d love battling.”

“Well, when your wife is a Nurse Joy...” Ryan shrugs, then he winces, immediately regretting divulging that information. 

“You have a  _ wife _ ?!” Gavin says he shock. “Did you plan on tel-“

“No. She doesn’t really like being involved in all the crazy things you guys do. Also no one ever asked. Please, don’t tell the others.” He shakes his head.

“Alright fine.” Gavin promises. “Now come on! We have battles to win and Pokémon to train!” And just like that, the Brit’s focus is shifted back to the task at hand. Ryan chuckles at Gav’s enthusiasm and walks deeper into the forest with him.

“So wot kind of training do you normally do?” Gavin asks Ryan after a few minutes of searching for Pokémon. In the dark forest it proves a challenge, the Pokémon having plenty of places to hide.

“Well... I don’t like my team getting hurt... so I usually tackle the lower leveled Pokémon... really only taking the fights I know I can win.” Ryan admits, picking up Edgar and scratching behind his ears. “That’s why I never seem to need to heal that much.”

Gavin frowns. “Well... if you don’t take on battles that you know aren’t guaranteed victory, how do you expect to grow? If there’s no challenge, you and your team won’t gain experience.” Gavin frowns. He knows the truth of this all too well.

Ryan blinks a little in surprise. “Wow Gavin... that’s really good advice... especially from you,” he chuckles. “I’m guessing you’ve had a lot of experience with that, eh?”

Gavin looked offended initially but then he just chuckles. “Yeah... especially when every battle is a challenge.” He grins, then frowns. “It went quiet.”

Ryan stops walking and looks around. He’s right, the forest did just fall eerily silent. “Ghosts?” He asks.

“Maybe... stay war- ACK!” Gavin starts coughing, Ryan with him as a heavy Smokescreen envelops them. Their coughing mixes with the cries of their Pokémon. “Gworb,” he coughs, “use Gust!” He waits for the blast of wind, but it doesn’t come. “Gworb?!” Gavin dashes from the cloud and after he recovers he looks around. “Fink? Bread? Pimp?” Gavin’s blood runs cold as he receives no reply. “Guys?!”

Ryan escapes the smokescreen and collapses to his hands and knees, coughs wracking his body. As soon as the clean air finally overtakes that of the smokescreen, he looks around. Gavin’s in a panic, his team gone, and Ryan jolts. “Pointy? Vagabond? Lord Quackers?” Ryan’s frantically looking around. “Edgar?”

He’s relieved as the Eevee’s call responds to him and the Pokémon dashes to him. He holds it close and then looks at Gavin, panic reflected in his own eyes. They’ve been robbed.


End file.
